<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories of Tomorrow by De_Chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706199">Memories of Tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Chan/pseuds/De_Chan'>De_Chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Chan/pseuds/De_Chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the fall of the Berlin Wall in 1990, East and West Germany have united under one country. Prussia wants to meet Hungary to talk her about what is going to happened to his future, or rather their own future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fic I wrote a while ago and wanted to share here as well. Sorry about the grammar mistakes I am not a native English speaker so I hope you can forgive them!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a snowy day. Prussia was wandering the streets of Budapest.The snow that was crushing under the his feet was really soft.That made him remember the past.The past when his little brother and himself were playing happily in the snow.He remembered the sound of the snowball when it hit his face.Then the crush into the pile of snow as his brother giggled.He also would start to laugh instead of saying how he just tolerated to his Bruder.He knew West is an adult who can understand what is actually true or not.This was a beautiful memory when he finally reunited with his brother after the fall of Berlin Wall.The beautiful memory that take place after the reunification of East and West Germany. When he remembered,a little smile appeared on his face.Despite everything that is going happen to him.Despite the fact that he is not a nation anymore... 


He stopped in front of a little cafe where he was going to meet with Hungary. She still didn’t know.She still didn’t know that Prussia has become an ordinary man with a limited life time... When he get into the cafe,he felt the heat all over his body.Then he checked for Hungary,she wasn’t there yet.He sat on a chair and just glazed to the snow that was falling to the beautiful streets of Budapest.He thought what to say when she arrived.He wasn’t even sure if she would care about it.He wouldn’t even be shocked if Austria already told it about her.He heard the sound of the door opening then a voice he knew well. 

“Prussia!Sorry I am late!”she shouted as she was sitting on the chair across the Prussia. “It’s okay,Hungary.I just came here too.” he muttered.He couldn’t look at the eyes of her.He knew if he look into these innocent,beautiful eyes,he wouldn’t be able to tell the truth. A waiter came near their table.Prussia ordered coffee for himself,and hot chocolate for Hungary.Hungary was surprised. “How did you know I was going to order hot chocolate?” she asked. “I just know you for a long time”,Prussia said.For a moment,he felt courage to look into her eyes.He could look at them for a second,then looked away.Even though he knew he can not tell the truth to these eyes,he just wanted to gaze to them.Gaze to the innocent eyes of the woman he loved the most. 

When their drinks were served,Prussia felt like he was ready to tell the truth.He thought maybe if he can tell it,then the pain in his chest might go away. “Prussia,are you okay?” Hungary asked in worry.She saw him holding his chest. “N-no,I am alright...”He told her,didn’t changed the place of his hand,“I just need you to tell something”he added. “Yeah,you’ve already told me about it in the phone,what is it?” she asked,then took a sip of her hot chocolate. Prussia took a deep breath.Hungary understood something serious was coming.She knew Prussia better than anyone,even better than Germany.But what could it be?After the Fall of Berlin Wall and Reunification,shouldn’t he be really happy? He was finally with his brother,they could be finally together she thought.He was finally with her once again. 

Hungary knew Prussia had feelings for her since they were little.When she first realized those feelings,she just tossed them away.She had feelings Austria that time.But after she separated from Austria,she started feeling emotions for Prussia.She knew Austria will always have a special place in her heart,but not as a someone who she has romantic feelings for.In deep of heart he will stay as a close friend,a close friend who she can talk about everything. Austria was the one who told Hungary about the Unification of East and West Germany.She felt the rise of joy in her chest.She tried to not show it to Austria,even though she knew that Austria knows that she have feelings for Prussia. She was really happy because she could finally be together with the man she loved for forever...

 “You probably heard the Unification from Austria” Prussia said. “Yes of course I did!I am really glad you are finally together with Germany!”she said,smiling to him. Prussia lowered his had down.He had a little smile in his face.Whenever he heard about his little brother,he couldn’t stop smiling,hearing about his awesome brother just made him happy. This smile haven’t lasted for long though.When his smile faded away he kept on going,still not eye contacting with her; “Elizaveta...”he said.Hungary was shocked,she haven’t heard her human name in many years.She wasn’t except to hear her human name from a country. “You know there’s no country called Prussia nor East Germany anymore...”he continued. “Yes,I know,Prussia...”she answered.Holding her mug strongly. “I am not Prussia anymore...”he muttered.Hungary showed a reaction that mix of shock and anger. “What are you trying to say?Aren’t you the Prussia who was separated from his brother?Aren’t you the person who loved his brother more than anything?!”she shouted.”Aren’t you Gilbert Beilschmidt who rivaled against me?!”she shouted angrily. “I am Gilbert Beilschmidt,Elizaveta...But I am not Prussia anymore...”he answered. Hungary’s eyes began to fill. Her sound of anger changed to sadness. “Tell this while looking at my eyes,Prussia...”she answered. “I am not Prussia...anymore.I am Gilbert Beilschmidt.”he answered back,looking away from her. “Tell this while looking into my eyes!”she cried.Tears on her eyes started to go down.She felt a deep pain in her chest. “I am not”he said.His voice was shaking. He still couldn’t look at her.He didn’t want to lie to her but he knew he can not tell the truth to her face.Pain in his chest start to grow with the reveal of undeniable truth. Hungary took the hand of Prussia.She haven’t felt the skin of him in many years.As she realized how much she missed him,pain in her chest started to grow much more as well. “T-tell this to my eyes,y-you can’t,right?!Because this is a stupid,careless joke of yours and you are gonna scream,How did I fool ya!You are fooled by Awesome Prussia!.”She shouted.She didn’t care if there was anyone in the that looked at them.There was not a lot of person anyway. “I am denying this!This is enough Prussia, please...Stop my pain...”She started to cry. As she was crying,she felt a soft,warm hand of someone.She looked up,and saw Prussia looking into her eyes,while holding her face with one of his hands. “I am Gilbert Beilschmidt...Not Prussia...anymore,Elizaveta.”he said. “N-no!”She started to cry even more,”You are Prussia!The big brother of Germany!The man I love most!”.As she said this,tears from Prussia’s eyes started go down.He never thought she would care.He just thought a shock that will fade away easily might come from her at most,but hearing those words...He felt the pain in his chest started to fade.He continued on what he was saying: “And you are,in my eyes,a beautiful woman named Elizaveta Héderváry.” She understood why he was calling her with her real name.Since he is an ordinary man right now,he wouldn’t be able to tell if she is a nation or not.Realizing this made the pain in Hungary chest even stronger. She need it to hold her chest with her hand. Prussia realized she put her hand in her chest.He knew she felt the same pain as he was feeling before the hearing the words that healed it.He put one of his hands onto Hungary’s hand which was holding her chest.He hold it strongly. And his other hand hold the back of Hungary’s head.He pulled her to himself. “Huh!?”she shocked as he pulled her aside. “I love you....No matter who I am,either Prussia or Gilbert,I love you the most.”he whispered to Hungary’s ears. Hungary couldn’t say anything.Pain in her chest started to fade as well.Because she finally knew,even if he died,even if he is Gilbert Beilschmidt from now on,in her eyes he is still Prussia,like how she is Elizaveta Héderváry in his eyes... Hungary hold his hand on the back of her head.She hold it strongly like how he was holding her hand. They gazed each other.Haven’t they longed for this moment?Haven’t they longed for the moment when they can look into each other eyes? Both of them felt relief,as they realized important thing is what they believe in,not undeniable truth. Prussia slowly started to pull Hungary to himself. “Please close your eyes...”Hungary whispered to Prussia. “Huh?”Prussia was confused. “At least I can be Elizaveta Héderváry in your eyes that way”she said. “Then you do the same,until we accept it..” Prussia said.Even though they accepted each other as the way they are, to wrap the sadness of truth,they need to close their eyes... First Hungary closed her eyes,when she closed them she saw Prussia.Prussia who she knew since her childhood.Prussia who she can live with forever. Then Prussia closed his eyes as he was pulling Hungary to herself.When he closed his eyes he saw Elizaveta Héderváry. Elizaveta who he can live a happy life with. Elizaveta who he can live a human life with... And then...they felt soft lips of each other...Then...They both opened their eyes.Even if this is not the truth they want to believe in they still knew that they needed to accept it to keep up with reality. Now Prussia was Gilbert Beilschmidt and Elizaveta Héderváry was Hungary.The pain in their chests has completely gone after their realization and when they freed each other’s hearts... After that heartwarming time, both of them wanted to reorder their drinks since the drinks were cold and they were looking for excuses to be together a bit longer.When their drinks have come,they finally could what they wished for.They drank their drinks while holding each other’s hands,strongly.Both talked about things that they have gone through the past years.Then they talked about the memories of the future.The things they wish to do together in the future.This was really fun and hope giving to them.So they drank their drinks as slow as possible so they could talk more about the memories they wish to make.They knew that they wouldn’t be able to do all of them but talking about them while feeling each other was enough for them. 

The first one who finished their drink was Hungary.She felt sadness as she realized the time to go was close.But Prussia hold her stronger to make sure to her that they still have enough time for the memories of future... After about an hour,Prussia finished his drink as well.But this time they both were happy even though they were going to leave each other.Because they were finally together for forever,in the memories of tomorrow... As soon as they get out of the Cafe they felt the cold winds.Hungary was pushed back to the embrace of Prussia by the winds. “You had been saved by me, the Awesome Gilbert!”Prussia screamed while laughing. “You know I saved you many times right?” Hungary screamed while trying to stand up.After that they just kept on laughing. When they arrived at the way where there were going to be separated,they hugged each other tightly.They could felt the coldness of each other’s face.But they didn’t care about it.They just wanted to live a moment they were waiting for a long time. “İch Liebe Dich,Ungarn”Prussia said to Hungary... “Szeretlek,Gilbert” Hungary said to Prussia... As they separated from each other they both thought the memories of the tomorrow ,the memories that they maybe never gonna have together,but still felt as if they happened... . . .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flowers in her hands,Hungary came to front of grave.On the grave stone “Gilbert Beilschmidt”was written.First she put the flowers on the Grave and then sit next to it. “I know it’s been a while since a meet you”she said in a sad tone. “I was having a hard time in my country and then you are gone...I felt the sadness if the undeniable truth.But your brother is really strong,he growth your country to one of the best in the world.He helped me a lot in these times.Both economically and emotionally.I should have know that you would tell to him,but I am really glad you did!He helped me as much as Austria did. If you wonder Austria and me,we are really close friends.Our past will never change,like how I was with you...”she said trying not to cry. “Maybe we don’t have all the memories we are longed for,but...I am feeling as if I lived them,because I was together when we were talking them!The memories of the future is always with us,Gilbert!”she shouted.She knew that what mattered is what she believed in,not the undeniable truth... She stayed there a bit longer,then get up.While she was going,with a smile,“I promise I will comeback to you as Hungary!”she shouted“Szeretlek,Gilbert!” as the tears going down from her face...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading. I hope you like it and I would really appreciate if you write your thoughts in the comments ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>